


A Pair of Archaeologists

by Starshadow_Moon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Award-winning story of two archaeologists. One is Tau’ri. One is Tok'ra. One has a crush on the other. Oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Archaeologists

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I am not gaining any profit from this story. However, the plot is mine.
> 
> AU, diverges after Divide and Conquer. Bolded text = Symbiote thought-speech. Italized text = host thought-speech.
> 
> This was originally supposed to answer the Human Nature Challenge on the Tok'ra Resistance Board, but it ended up being 1,000 words over the limit. *chuckle*
> 
> This story eventually went on to win second place at Isis Awards in 2006, and was among the nominations of Stargate Fan Awards in 2006.

“Unauthorized Incoming Wormhole! Unauthorized Incoming Wormhole!” The announcement repeated in the hallways of Stargate Command, as Daniel bolted from his office and ran to the Control Room. When he arrived there, he saw that Major Samantha Carter was there already. That she was there first didn’t surprise him. Her lab was closer to Control than his office. That she _was_ there at all surprised him. She should have been at home at this hour. He glanced at her and asked a silent question. She heard it and answered, “I wanted to do some more work on that new naquada reactor.”

Ah, Daniel thought, of course. Sam was always fiddling with something. They both turned toward the window as Sergeant Davis announced, “Tok’ra IDC.”

“Open the Iris!” commanded Colonel Jack O’Neill, who had joined them.

“Aye, sir!”

As the Iris retracted, Sam and Daniel ran downstairs to the Gate Room, Sam eager to see if her father, Jacob/Selmak, was among the visitors; Daniel was just happy to have another chance to learn more of the Tok’ra. Jack O’Neill was behind them, grumbling. He didn’t much like the Tok’ra. Two figures walked through the Stargate. Sam smiled at one of them and called, “Dad! It’s good to see you again!” Jacob walked down the ramp ahead of his Tok’ra companion and hugged Sam hard. It’d been several months since he’d seen her. They smiled and laughed, Sam asking Jacob what he and his symbiote, Selmak, were up to these days.

Daniel looked at the two figures coming down the ramp and smiled. He recognized Jacob, host to Selmak, and Freya, host to Anise. As Sam greeted her father, Daniel walked to Freya/Anise and greeted them, “Freya, Anise. Welcome back to Earth.”

“Thank you, Dr. Jackson. I hope you have been well?” Anise gave Daniel a half-smile, silently hoping that Daniel would return it.

Daniel smiled at her and replied, “Yes, I’m fine, and you?”

Anise’s heart fluttered at Daniel’s smile. “I am well, Dr. Jackson.”

“Please, Daniel. Call me Daniel.”

“Very well, Daniel.”

Sam and Selmak watched Daniel and Anise interact. Sam elbowed Selmak, sending him a mental “I told you so!” Selmak only rolled his eyes. He turned back to Anise and said, “Anise. Our mission.”

Anise blinked, used ten different tricks from inside of Freya to hide her embarrassment, and replied, “Of course, Selmak.” Turning to Daniel, she continued, “We have come in hopes of procuring your aid in some translations.”

General George Hammond had come down to the Gate Room while they were conversing and now he stepped forward, gesturing toward the large exit doors, “Please, come to the Conference Room and tell us of your mission.”

Tok’ra and Tau’ri alike nodded their heads in respect to General Hammond and followed him out of the Gate Room.

* * *

Anise stood behind Daniel’s desk in his office and watched Daniel scuttle around the room, gathering various books from his bookshelves.

 **Daniel seems to become excited by work of this nature** , Anise told her host, Freya.

 _Indeed. And that is why you like him, my friend. When will you ask him to Lo’machen?_ Freya’s mental voice carried a fair bit of amusement and sadness.

 **Not until you wish it as well, my host. I think you are still unhappy over O’Neill’s rejection of you.**

 _Why O’Neill hates symbiotes so much is beyond me. Regardless, if you wish Daniel, I will allow you to have him._

 **Thank you, my host.** Anise sent waves of warm emotions to Freya, a sign of her gratitude. Verbally, she inquired of Daniel, “Daniel? Do you not have all the writings that you require?”

“Books, Anise. They’re called books, here. And just one more... right here! Ah, that’s it. Okay, now...” Daniel dumped his load of books onto his desk and looked at Anise, “You brought that, ah, uh, holograph thingy, right, with the information?”

Anise smiled, laughing internally at Daniel’s lack of the proper terminology for the holographic projection device and nodded. She brought the device out of her carry-sack and put it on the desk. Freya snickered. For once, she was glad she was not in control at the moment; her mirth was too great to contain.

 **I do not think that Daniel is caught without words too often, my host.**

 _Certainly not. Let us enjoy the moment._ Freya was now mentally laughing too hard to continue conversing with Anise.

Daniel looked at Anise, waiting patiently. “Something Freya said?”

“Yes. Please excuse us. I apologize. Occasionally, we converse with our hosts and forget that there are others around us.”

“No apologies necessary, Anise,” Daniel smiled, “I was just wondering when you were going to start that... device.”

Anise reached out to press a touchpad on the side of the device. A holographic image formed above the device, showing a tablet with writings on one side. It was too small to see the writings on the tablet, though.

Daniel shifted, stared, and muttered. “Anise, can you use a zoom on that? I can’t even see the writings.”

“What is... zoom?”

“Oh, you make a small object appear larger, so you can see it better. That’s what zoom means. Well, one of its meanings, anyway.”

“Ah, I understand. Yes, we can enlarge the view. I will do so.”

Anise’s fingers danced across the controls on the touchpad and in a few moments, the tablet increased in size so that Daniel could see the writings very clearly.

Daniel looked at the writings closely, trying to remember where he’d seen that particular character before. Anise smiled and moved closer to Daniel, angling herself so that her body was perpendicular to Daniel’s body. “Daniel?”

“Yes?”

“I find you to be very intelligent and quite attractive.”

Daniel gasped slightly, surprised at her nearness and her outright statement. He shifted for a few moments, nervous, and finally responded, “Uh... yes, I knew that. Thanks. Uh, I think this writing is from - ”

“You were aware of my attraction to you?” Her voice was edged with surprise.

“Jack. The Za’tarc incident.” Daniel shifted again and thought, ‘Please, this is not going where I think this is going...’

“Ah, I see. Then you have had some time to consider the possibility of accepting my advances?”

 **Please say you will, please say you will...Freya, stop snickering.**

 _Sorry._ The voice carried no trace of contrition.

Daniel coughed upon hearing Anise’s last statement, and darted to the other side of the table. “Uh, Anise... um, well, if I’m not mistaken, uh, wasn’t, uh, Freya, uh, um, attracted to Jack..?”

 **He is concerned about that? How odd.**

“Yes, my host was attracted to O’Neill. However, he refused her advances, and stated quite clearly that he would not accept her advances in the future. Therefore, Freya has yielded to my wishes.”

“Oh. I see. Um, well, I’m... flattered, really, but, uh... I’m not quite... ready for ... advances... from anyone. Thanks anyway,” he turned his attention from Anise to the hologram, and continued, “As I was saying, I think this writing is from Mesopotamia. This character, here, is specific to...”

As he kept speaking, Anise moved around to his side of the desk and stopped well inside of his personal space. “Daniel. Why would you not wish to participate in a sexual relationship at the moment?”

“Uh.. I, that is, I, ahem...”

“It is because I am a symbiote.” Her voice was tinged with irritation and anger.

“NO! I mean, no, it’s not that. No. It’s just...ahem, I... well...” Daniel was _really_ nervous now.

“If it is not my form, then what is the cause of your rejection?” Anise was starting to despair of ever understanding humans.

Daniel looked at Anise, averted his gaze to the hologram, and then raised his head to meet Anise’s eyes. It wouldn’t be right for him to leave her question unanswered. “It’s Freya.”

“If it is not the symbiote, it is the host. Why are humans so fickle?” Now Anise was truly irritated.

“Not fickle, Anise. It’s in human nature to wish for the love, the total and… all-consuming love of their mate. Look, I have no problem with dating a Tok’ra, but I do have problems with dating one whose host is interested in someone else.”

“You refuse my advances because my host was previously interested in another?”

“Yes. I mean no offense to Freya. She’s really quite beautiful, very attractive, but she doesn’t want me, so...”

 _Let me talk to Daniel, please. I may be able to put his doubts to rest._

 **All right. Please, secure him for me!**

 _I will do my best._

Freya’s eyes glowed as control was returned to the host. Freya looked at Daniel and smiled.

“Hello, Daniel.”

“Freya! Uh, hi.”

“As I understand it, you are not accepting Anise’s advances because you fear that I am not attracted to you?”

“Yes. No offense, but -"

Freya cocked her head in confusion, “But I am attracted to you as well.”

“..uh...?” Now Daniel was really confused.

“As Tok’ra, we feel as one. Anise was also attracted to O’Neill, because I was. And I am attracted to you because Anise is. In the rare case of a host and symbiote having emotions for two different possible mates, it is the host that is first given the chance to pursue the one that she desires. Anise allowed me to pursue O’Neill, however, when that failed, I allowed her to pursue you.”

“But don’t you, I mean, isn’t there... resentment, because –"

“Because one of us did not acquire the mate that she wished? No. There cannot be resentment, because both understand the desires of one another. It is not that I did not like you, Daniel, I merely preferred a different type of mate. It is not that Anise did not like O’Neill, but that she prefers a mate that is interested in the same activities that she enjoys.” Freya paused for a moment, and then continued, “I like you, and it seems that the more I know of you, the more I enjoy your company. Please allow us to pursue you as a mate.” She looked directly into Daniel’s eyes, hoping that he would understand.

Daniel saw something in Freya’s eyes. He didn’t know what it was, but it seemed to cement what she had said to him. He thought for a moment. It would be really stupid of him to walk away, not to mention that it would hurt Anise’s feelings, and apparently, Freya’s. It seemed unfair not to give this a chance. He did like Anise; in fact, he was falling in love with her, and Freya seemed to be a person he’d like to get to know, too. Maybe, just maybe, with time, Freya might fall in love with Daniel. He turned so that he was facing Freya and smiled at her.

“All right, then. So how does a Tok’ra pursue a mate, then?”

Anise took control and leaned into him, whispering in his ear exactly what she planned to do with him.

“Uh, maybe I should... teach you the nature of human relationships first,” replied Daniel, who was blushing ferociously.

“Might it involve you, me, and no clothing?” crooned Anise, eager to soon have him beneath her, teaching her the ways of Tau’ri.

“Eventually.” Daniel smiled and reached for Anise’s hand, “Do you want to learn the first step now?”

“Yes.”

Daniel dragged Anise closer and kissed her. She moaned, moved her arms around him so that she could embrace him, and opened her mouth to his questing tongue. They forgot everything else, including their assignment, for a very long time.


End file.
